


Into Egypt

by QueenOfTheGarden



Series: Yugioh One-shot [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Birthday, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/pseuds/QueenOfTheGarden
Summary: The twins want to do something special!





	Into Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: I decided to take all these ideas I have them put them in a short one-shot.  
> Here is the first one I hope you enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anybody I use for the show.

In ancient Egypt, two kids that look like 8 years old are currently occupied in the kitchen in the palace.

“Atemu that is not how you do it.” Says the older of the Twins Amunet.

“Be quiet you don’t want to wake up every in the palace.”

“Let me mix the ingredients.”

“Okay okay. This is going to be the best birthday surprise yet.”

His sister laughs at the excitement. Their mom birthday is coming and they decided to cook. Even though if they get caught before it's done they will be in trouble. Royalty is not supposed to cook.

Currently, the kitchen is covered in the ‘ingredients’ that they're using to make a cake*. Dishes are scattered everywhere the kitchen looks like a war zone.

_ Crash _

“What’s going on in here?” Their mother walked into the room and start it to laugh.

The two kids were covered in flour and honey. And Lotus* on top of the two kids.

“And how do you get in this mess.” Their mother said will be giggling.

She walked over to the miss mischievous children.

“We just want to make you a cake,” They say at the same time.

After that day was spent cleaning up the kitchen and finishing up the cake.

After the flour war of course. The children and mother ended up laughing on the ground when their father walked in and helped them to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: thanks for reading sorry it’s short. I had this idea in my head for a while and I finally got on paper.  
> *I decide to do a cake because I do not know what Egypt do for a birthday.  
> * Lotus is a type of flower in Egypt  
> If you have any ideas please review and tell me I really appreciate it. See you next time.


End file.
